Painting Clouds
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: A silent-shipping one-shot. Serenity and Seto encounter in an art gallery to discuss her displayed artwork inspired from the CEO.


Painting Clouds

By: Aiyana-J Snowbear

Plot Idea: Serenity Wheeler confesses her love to CEO, Seto Kaiba. (The idea for the one-shot for the infamous Silent-shipping is from Charismatic Beauty).

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **Painting Clouds**

Serenity is in the art gallery. She is blankly staring at her latest painting project of a new Yu-gi-oh designed card. It is a young cerulean-haired man. There is a red-hawk feather pinning up his hair with some fringes covering his left eye. There is a sword-axe in his right hand. His alluring and benevolent appearance is his copper skin and his crimson right eye.

This painting of this Yu-gi-oh monster card was modeled after the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Her fingertips lightly trace - over the glass contained painting – that is displayed on the cream-painted wall.

"Are you sure you should be touching that painting like that?" A deep voice said from behind her in the shadows. He takes a couple steps forward to step out of the shadows and into the dime light.

Startled, Serenity swiftly twirls her body around to face him. "S-Seto…" Her mouth went completely dry, just after saying his first name. Her knees began to buckle beneath her. She ends up staggering a few steps backwards. Her backside is now leaning against the wall.

A confident and coy smile curls on his thin-lined lips, his footsteps lightly echo with each approaching step he took. After closing the distance between them, Seto stops in front of Serenity's petite frame as his dark shadowy frame covers her petite frame. His right palm rests on his hip.

Silence engulfs between them.

A timid Serenity averts her gaze from looking at him. Her heartbeat is pounding against her ribcage, anxiously. The sweet scent of his Calvin Klein Cologne reaches her nose from being carried in the air. The cologne is from the yellow bottle product titled 'Eternity for men'. Her eyelids close to silently enjoy the sweeten scent that slightly tickles her sense of smell. Her lingering thoughts are engulfed in a fantasy-like realm of being in the young CEO's arms. She would enjoy his embrace and his sweet scent. At those fantasy and lingering silent thoughts, Serenity's cheeks become rosier.

"What is the name of this painting?"

"Um…" Serenity said, blinking her eyelids open. She is totally caught off guard to his question about one of her displayed paintings. Her dark eyes notice that Seto is looking admiringly at the painting instead of her. A part of her felt relief that she was no longer the center of attention to the young and handsome CEO. "It… I-It is called…" Her heartbeat paces a little faster when his set of dark eyes met hers.

"Mm…"

Feeling overwhelmed from his intense staring, Serenity inhales a deep breath from her lip-glossed parted lips before answering his question about the painting. Her eyelids forcefully close shut. "I love you." After blurting out her confession, a flustered Serenity covers her mouth with her palms.

Seto arches his eyebrow, before repeating her answer that she gave him recently. "I love you?"

Serenity averts her gaze from looking at him.

"I love you, eh?" Seto repeats, re-evaluating the artist's – Serenity's – painting of the warrior-based Yu-Gi-Oh monster. "Impressive."

"Y-Yes." Serenity admits, secretly regretting to herself of blurting out her confession the powerful CEO. She combs her auburn fringes behind her right hair. There are a pairs of hands that are cornering her, as her backside is still leaning against the wall.

"Strange. It says on that little white note tablet – over there - next to the painting. The painting is called 'Red Willow'." Seto said, pointing at the miniature white tab that is next to the side of the painting.

Serenity remains completely silent.

"I see." He said, moving closer to her. He manages to close the remaining gap distance shared between them in a more intimate sense. "You love me that much to be inspired by me." His experienced fingertips trace alongside her left side from her forearm all the way down to her left hip. "I can do a lot more than just be an inspiration, you know."

Serenity felt the warmth of his body, only inches away from pressing against her. She gulps, pressing her backside more against the wall.

"How amazing."

"Eh?"

Seto sniggers, briefly closing his eyelids before reopening them. "I never thought I would be so appealing for a 'Wheeler'." He said, lightly brushing her auburn fringes from her face using his backhand. "Also, I never thought that I would ever come to be an inspiration to a painting. Thank you."

"Not even for a Yu-gi-oh monster card?"

"Not even for a Yu-gi-oh monster card." He playfully and lightly shakes his head, repeating her question. "I'm somewhat pleased that it is modeled after my appearance. Although, I must admit that the name 'Red Willow' is quite questionable to me. It will take some time to getting use to."

"Oh," Serenity said, frowning at him. "I'm sorry…"

His pair of soft, warm lips lightly and briefly press against her glossy lips. After, his lips part away from hers. Seto manages to steal another few kisses from her. Their heated and almost forbidden kisses are eagerly shared between them. There are a few moans that escape from within their throats in between their shared kissing moment.

His lips part ways from hers, once again. "Do you understand me, now?" Seto said in between light pants. He licks his lips. "My answer should be pretty obvious and very clear to you, Miss Serenity Wheeler." Seto said, pinning Serenity's wrists against the wall using his hands. "I'll become more than just an inspiration to you. A lot more."

A speechless Serenity nods her head in response.

Seto's lips reconnect with Serenity's lips. He now lays eternal claim to her.

 **Ekosi.**

Kyaa! It was almost going into the 'red-zone'. This has to be a fairly good Silent-shipping one-shot story.

This pairing is one of my top pairings for the original Yu-gi-oh 'city battle tournament' that was run by Seto Kaiba. The antagonist is Marik Istar. Sedate-shipping is another top favorite pair for me.

Anyways, the infamous blimp scene was sweet enough for all of us Silent-shipping shippers.

Once again, I would like to show my appreciation. Thank you, Charismatic Beauty, for the idea about Serenity confessing her love to Seto. Hope it was to your liking for a silent-shipping one-shot.

At long last, I thank those of you that review and read this silent-shipping one-shot story. Thank you very much for your support and your feedback.

Ai-chan.


End file.
